


综英美-他的小青梅（蝙蝠侠专场）R

by lanjiang233



Category: DC - Fandom, 布鲁斯韦恩 - Fandom, 男神x你, 综英美, 蝙蝠侠 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanjiang233/pseuds/lanjiang233
Summary: 我又重操旧业回来ghs了漫威和DC我全都要！（鳌拜脸本蝠虽然身材好但是脸有点肥嘟嘟所以还是贝蝠更戳我一点关于蝙蝠侠的年龄这个问题如果考究来讲根据诞生以来的时间线老爷都得八十多了漫画线里什么年龄段的都有所以请各位观众姥爷看的时候不要在意逻辑这个东西大概就是世交家族的迟钝千金小青梅和隐忍爱意巧取豪夺的韦恩老爷
Kudos: 29





	综英美-他的小青梅（蝙蝠侠专场）R

回到了韦恩庄园的布鲁斯褪去了花花公子的外衣，整个人散发着阴郁冰冷的气息。他揉了揉眉心，略带疲惫地推开大门，刚一踏入就听到了一个意料之外的声音。  
“韦恩老爷，欢迎回家——”  
日思夜想的声音传来，让布鲁斯有一瞬间的怔愣，周身萦绕着坚冰一般的气息也随之迅速消融。抬眼望去，娇俏的少女正满眼笑意地站在那里朝他挤眉弄眼，表情可爱极了。少女穿着勉强遮住腿根的黑白女仆裙原地转了个圈，裙摆边缘调皮的翘了起来，极佳的目力让布鲁斯一眼就看到了层层遮掩下若隐若现的雪白臀线。大概是为了更符合“女仆”这个形象，你怀里还抱着一个小巧的托盘，硬质边缘紧紧抵着肉感丰盈的两团，胸前裹着的薄薄一层布料似乎下一秒就会分崩离析，而它的主人却毫无察觉，白到发亮的肌肤让布鲁斯下意识闭了闭眼，再睁开的时候你已经蹦蹦跳跳的来到了他的面前。  
“韦恩老爷——”少女的声音就像刚出炉的热乎乎软嫩嫩的松饼，吸饱了浓稠的枫糖糖浆，再搭配一杯上好的蜜酿啤酒，从口中呼出的气息似乎都带着微醺与甜蜜。男人的喉结暗中滑动了一下，余光瞥到管家阿福在拐角后面无表情的朝他做了个“加油”的手势，布鲁斯心下了然，长臂轻舒一下子就把娇小的少女捞入怀中。深知脑海里叫嚣肆虐的声音说的是什么，他强压下躁动的心跳，深邃的钢蓝色眼眸中满是温柔地注视着你：“今天怎么有空到我这里来？”  
“先不说这个——阿福说我这么穿会让你很开心，那你有没有很开心呀？”你送上了一个娇俏的Wink，让布鲁斯的心情也随之晴朗起来：“嗯，非常开心。”男人愉悦地笑了，胸口的震动通过紧贴在一起的身体传递至你这里，震的你浑身发麻。不满这个有些硬邦邦的怀抱，你在布鲁斯怀里不安分的扭来扭去，企图挣脱钢铁一般紧到几乎令人窒息的桎梏，雪腻的乳肉在动作间几乎挣脱布料的包裹，被他坚实的胸膛挤压成各种下流的形状。  
努力了许久也没能从他的怀抱中解脱，不由得抬手气呼呼地想要捶他两下，却不想直接被布鲁斯的大掌所捕获。他的手掌宽大厚实，修长干净的手指稍一用力就顶开了少女软嫩可爱的小拳头，粗糙的指腹自下而上擦过白嫩的掌心，手指一根又一根地舒展开来，缓慢而带着温柔的强势插入了你的指缝，直到和你紧紧地扣在一起。  
吊灯投下温暖而又暧昧的光，浅浅地笼罩在男人和他怀中娇俏的少女身上。并没有意识到自己已经完全陷入了布鲁斯强势的掌控，你整个人都沉浸在又一次没能打败韦恩大魔王的失落中，只得蔫蔫地靠在他怀里：“唔...其实是爸爸妈妈去外地有事要好久才能回来，我想在你这里待一段时间好不好？”布鲁斯挑了挑眉，看来自己一直想要的可以提前得到了，他无声的笑了笑：“当然，我亲爱的...”  
求之不得。  
夜巡回来的时候月亮已然西斜，温柔清澈的光辉撒下，为漆黑的披风镀上一层浅银色的光晕，洗去一身的血腥味与尘土味，布鲁斯悄无声息地来到了你的房间门前。轻轻地转动把手——果然，从小到大从来都没锁过门。几乎和房间里的阴影融为一体，布鲁斯踏着黑暗来到床边，就看到少女以一个毫无防备的姿态暴露在自己眼前。  
从现在开始——她就是属于你的。心中有一个声音这样诱惑着他，和引以为傲的自制力激烈争夺着身体的控制权。那样娇美鲜嫩的羔羊，懵懂无知地把自己送上了祭坛，真可怜，她根本不知道接下来等待自己的会是什么。  
薄被被慢慢掀开，略带冰凉的手指轻抚上少女裸露在外的大腿，看来手的主人对那片细腻温润的肌肤喜爱非常，在那里流连了许久才恋恋不舍地离开。似乎急不可耐地想要摆脱那恼人的束缚，那只手勾住了垂落在手臂外侧的肩带，轻柔却带着毋庸置疑的意味把宽松的裙子以及碍事的内裤全部褪了下来。  
打量着眼前柔软丰盈的胸部，布鲁斯满意地笑了，床侧微微下陷，高大的男人以一个绝对掌控的姿势把你整个人都笼罩在内，宽大的手掌覆上少女雪腻的乳肉轻轻揉捏着，低低的呢喃从他唇间溢出：“似乎又变大了...看来我的努力没有白费...”  
男人眯着眼睛轻轻啜吸着你的唇，刚开始只是游刃有余的浅尝辄止，可一旦接触到少女湿热的口腔和柔软的舌后，那不紧不慢的动作就开始失控了。男人的舌头长驱直入，毫不留情地扫过娇嫩的口腔，吮吸吞咽的动作也变得异常急切，伴随着低哑的喘息和逐渐加大的力度，你从迷迷糊糊的睡梦中醒了过来。  
刚睡醒的迟钝感充斥着大脑，你并没有明白现在到底是什么状况，只是凭着本能伸出手软软地去推拒压在身上的男人。“哈...放开我...不能呼吸了...”娇软无力的手臂被男人引导着环住他的脖颈，过了好大一会儿才看清楚身上男人的脸，你有些反应不过来：“布鲁斯...？…你要干什么？”  
布鲁斯闷笑两声，毫不迟疑地低头含住了你的乳尖，柔韧湿热的舌头沿着凸起用力地舔舐着，似有电流瞬间窜过，你整个人都被刺激的颤了一下。娇嫩的身体哪里经得起这般淫猥的玩弄，没两下就软成了一滩水。男人湿热的吐息滑过锁骨、颈窝，最终来到耳旁，他含糊的低喘伴随着湿热的吐息喷在耳畔，刺激的你半边身子都变得酥麻。  
事到如今引以为傲的自制力似乎也丧失了应有的效用，占有欲与掌控欲强到令人发指的布鲁斯能够任由自己在这混沌的黑暗中独自压抑这许多年...本身也快要到达极限了。少女细嫩的双腿被架上布鲁斯的手臂，蜜色与雪白在黑暗中交相辉映，深深刺激到了他的眼睛。冒着热气的坚挺性器抵上少女湿软的花瓣重重地戳刺摩擦着，滚烫的温度和粗野的动作刺激的你一个激灵，花穴不受控制地吐出一大股蜜液，淡淡的腥甜味道逐渐在屋子里弥漫开，使名为情欲的危险气息愈发浓厚起来。  
“越来越敏感了...”温热的花液洒在性器顶端，让布鲁斯粗重地喘了一声，再也忍受不住地挺身而入。“好痛——”下体传来的钝痛让你从情欲的云端清醒过来，眼眶迅速变红，你依偎在男人怀里忍不住抽泣了起来。“布鲁斯...太大了...我好痛...”暗沉的钢蓝色眼睛里满是你的倒影，布鲁斯低下头轻轻地吻去你的眼泪，继而含住你的唇，用行动代替了语言温柔地抚慰着你。  
在确定你已经可以承受自己的时候，布鲁斯深吸一口气，缓慢而又坚定地贯穿了你。渴望了许多年的人就躺在自己的身下，里里外外都被打上了Bruce Wayne的标签，这个事实让一向冷静深沉的男人兴奋到有些目眩神迷。  
“再也...不会放手了。”浓厚的黑暗中，健壮的男人把娇小的少女牢牢压在床上，深邃的眸中流露出的占有欲疯狂到令人心惊，隐忍多年的骑士得偿夙愿，终于得到了他的公主。扭曲的爱意藤蔓一般破胸而出，紧紧地缠绕在身上，似是要拖着你和他一起，沉入到那无边的黑暗中去。


End file.
